The Doctor and the Demigods of Rome
by BroSisStories
Summary: The Doctor's latest regeneration changed everything about him. And when the TARDIS takes him to modern California, Amy and Rory and confused as to what the TARDIS wants them to fix here. Could Rory use his past Roman tactics with the actual Romans to fix the Doctor and stop an impending war between the Greeks and the Romans across America? Disclaimer has nothing to do with Superman
1. Chapter 1

**At the very end of "Lets Kill Hitler". After **_**Last Olympian**_**. I own nothing. Will always be Third Person, and if I accidentally go into the First Person, it will be Doctor's POV.**

River, a young a lively woman, blond curls all jumbled up across her head. She wore a beautiful dress, black with a red flowery trim across the bottom. Over the dress was a jacket, covered in metals. Both were stolen from the Germans sitting at the table she currently sat, watching the Doctor die.

But, River didn't know who she was. She was merely just beginning. Under the name her parents gave her, Melody, she had been trained practically since birth to kill the man who caused so much fear.

And, she had been successful. The Doctor was dying right before her eyes. By the time she had lifted her head away from his as he whispered a last message to this mysterious River Song, he had closed his eyes, most likely for the last time.

"Who's River Song?" Melody asked her parents, Amy and Rory Williams. They appeared to be younger than her, thanks to time traveling. And her latest regeneration.

"Are you still working, cause I'm still a relative?" Amy asked the robot version of herself, standing a little parts away. "Access records on River Song."

"Records available," the robot said unemotionally.

"Show me her," Amy said. "Show me River Song."

The robot's tiles began to morph into an exact likeness of Melody Williams, much to Melody's shock. She stared straight at the robotic clone of herself, in disbelief. Tears filled the eyes of Melody, now known as River Song.

She looked at the dead Doctor, her mother speaking to her about a message meant for River Song.

River's hands began to glow a brilliant golden color. She moved towards the Doctor.

"What's happening? River, what's happening? What are you doing?"

"Just tell me," River said. "The Doctor, is he worth it?"

"Yes!" Amy said. "Yeah, he is."

Kneeling besides the Doctor now, River stared at the time lord, he head tilted ever so slightly. She slid her hands to his cheeks, and when they contacted, he gasped for breath as he stared at River.

"River," the Doctor whispered. "No. Now what are you doing?"

"Hello, sweetie," River whispered back, her head going towards his, were they met in a kiss.

The room filled with the golden light of the regeneration energy. It went up in spirals, and loops, and was utterly gorgeous. The two kissed for an intense amount of time, before River eventually passed out.

The Doctor had too much regeneration energy inside him. He tried to stop it, but it was pointless. He was going to regenerate into a new body. His entire body glowed, shots of the golden light coming from every limb, every follicle of his body.

He began to shrink in size, his hair began to change color. He was becoming a whole new person, and he did not like it. He didn't wish to go, and become a whole new person.

He collapsed, laying upon the stairs. Nothing was visible of him, considering he shrunk so drastically.

"We should get them both onto the TARDIS, and wait for one of them to wake up," Amy said, automatically taking charge. Rory scooped up their daughter, and Amy picked up the Doctor.

Kicking open the doors, Rory let Amy go through first. The couple set down the lovely pair side-by-side upon the floor of the TARDIS.

Out of the heap of the Doctor's old clothes, a couple of strands of hair stuck out. Long and majestic, the hair was ginger. If the Doctor wasn't a girl, he was some freaky biker, Amy thought.

**What do you think? Pretty cool, eh? The first part, up to "utterly gorgeous" was a descriptive of what was happening in "Lets Kill Hitler" with actual quotes. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing.**

The Doctor woke up a while later to the sound of Amy and Rory Pond whispering below him. He quickly checked to see if everything was there. Arms, Legs, Nose, everything.

"I'm a girl!" The Doctor yelped as he looked at his - her - hair. "I'd rather be male than ginger!" he said. That meant a lot. He _always_ wanted to be a ginger.

"Doctor, everything alright?" Rory asked as the couple walked up the stairs. To their surprise, they saw a teenage girl, about fourteen, wearing an extremely oversized tweed jacket for someone that small.

"No, everything is not alright, Rory," the Doctor complained as she sat up. "I'm a young girl!"

"Umm… maybe you should find clothing that fits you, Doctor," Amy said, suppressing a giggle. The new version of the Doctor was covered in freckles, and desperately needed braces. And, she was cute!

"I'm going to do that," she said, walking towards the giant closet. The Doctors before her had collected clothes from every time, from every planet practically. Surely she would find something she liked.

As she began to search for a really nice shirt that one of her past companions had worn, the TARDIS lurched. Running towards the main console of the TARDIS, she turned on her panic mode.

"Who touched my sexy?" she screamed at the couple.

"the TARDIS turned on herself!" Rory yelped, much to his surprise.

"Someone wake up River," the Doctor said as she began to pull levers and push buttons, having yet to notice that were River had slept was a note saying she found an old time vortex manipulator and wished to go to a time she would feel better in - 5123. "We need all the drivers we can get."

Amy quickly began to search for River, who also had yet to notice the note. Rory began to assist the small, female Doctor in trying to find out where their destination is, both constantly falling from sudden turns.

The Doctor stared at the screen as it flickered. It showed a name of a camp in California, early twenty-first century. With a whistle, she stared at it.

"Rory the Roman! You are going to _love_ this place!" she said with a slight laugh. "Camp Jupiter, home of the Legion in the twenty-first century!"

"But," Rory said as he fell over once again. "There is no Roman Empire in the twenty-first century, Doctor."

"The Roman Empire has been alive for thousands of years, Rory. Who do you think brought back the plumbing?"

With a groan, Rory glared at the Doctor. "You're not going to make me wear that idiotic armor, are you?"

"Of course I am! Now get your wife, we're landing soon!" the Doctor said as she once again fell.

With a sinister laugh, she continued working her magic. She danced across the ground, making every fall seem planned, pushing buttons as she went. Finally, the TARDIS came to a halt.

"New day, new face, new town!" she said as she skipped back to the closet she was in earlier. Maybe this time she should wear a pretty blue skirt.

Before she was fully out of view of the console, she turned around quickly. "Old girl, don't take me anywhere else, understand?" When she was satisfied that the TARDIS would not interrupt her "shopping spree" as she liked to call it, she continued on her way.

An hour and a half later, she came out of the walk-in closet, dressed ready for almost anything. She wore a pair of jean shorts that reached slightly past her knees. Her shirt was a plain, bright yellow shirt that could be seen even in a snow storm. A pair of red converse, like the ones she wore two regenerations ago, rested upon her feet. Her red hair had been put into two pigtails, the ties bright yellow bows. Around her neck was a heart necklace, a birthday present for one of her past companions, but they had left her before she could give it to them.

"Ponds, you ready?" the Doctor called as she walked down the steps.

"Ready when you are," Rory said with his arm around Amy. "And I'm still not a Pond."

"Yeah, but Williams just doesn't have as nice a ring to it as Pond," the Doctor said.

"River left for 5123," Amy said as the trio approached the door.

"Fantastic for her!" the Doctor said, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Now, since I look similar to Amy, if they ask you're my parents."

"Doctor, what are we walking ourselves into?" Rory asked, his red cape looking majestic behind his armor.

"I don't know," she said, a smile upon her face. "But it'll be fun!"

So, out she stepped from the TARDIS, surprising a couple of guards, who quickly pointed their Imperial Gold weapons at her. "Alert Octavian of this immediately!" one Roman barked at a smaller one, about the size of the Doctor.

"Rory, Amy, come outside, please!" the Doctor yelled, facing the weapons, a smile wide upon her face.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll be updating once a week, occasionally more, since I'm busy most of the summer, and I don't normally have internet when I'm traveling.**

Jason stretched his toes, hoping to touch sweet ground once again. But, as usual, Octavian's command that the "traitor of Rome" shall not touch ground until his execution day was fulfilled. Ever since Octavian had replaced Jason as praetor two years ago, he's been using his power to rule as a dictator rather than an elected official.

His hands had gone numb several months ago when he was first put up in this position. If he ever escaped, he was sure that he would of lost all control in his hands.

The metal doors burst open, startling the worn son of Jupiter. Two women, both gingers, one about fourteen, the other somewhere between late twenties and early thirties, were shoved inside. The door quickly slammed shut, leaving both of them yelling at the door, and the younger one claiming if she only had her screwdriver.

"Doctor, calm down!" the older woman said, a thick Scottish accent in her voice, hugging the younger one.

"But they took my sonic, Amy," the younger one - which Jason had come to the assumption was called "Doctor" - cried. "This form is so emotional! I hate it!"

"Doctor, when we get out of here, I'll take you to get fish fingers and custard, okay?" the older one - Amy? - said, ruffling the Doctor's hair.

"You would think that they would get all excited to see Rory," the Doctor said, kicking the wall with her red converse.

"Octavian's never excited about seeing anyone, unless it's his enemies in shackles," Jason said, staring at the strange pair.

"Jason Grace?" the Doctor asked herself, walking towards the blond man.

"The one and only," he complained, a small smile upon his face.

"Amazing!" the Doctor said, poking him in the leg. "Amy, got a bobby-pin?"

Handing the Doctor a bobby-pin, Amy watched with curiosity as her imaginary friend from so many years ago began to free the blond-haired wonder.

"You got to be kidding me…" the Doctor complained as she couldn't reach the locks that have been keeping the demigod in place for so long. "Apparently height is a problem!"

Amy rolled her eyes, and picked up what Jason believed to be her little sister around the waist. Surprisingly quickly, the Doctor had opened the lock, causing Jason to fall to the ground.

"It'll take a while for your legs to be able to withstand your weight," the Doctor said, quickly moving towards the door once put down.

Jason watched in fascination as the little girl, just two or so years younger than he thought he was when he became praetor, quickly attempted to unlock the door. Sadly, she had observed, the door was locked both in common matter, and in that weird chain-thingy that's always in the corner of doors, whatever they may be called.

"Where's our friend?" the Doctor asked through a key hole. "The one dressed as a Roman."

"You dressed your friend as a _Roman_?" Jason laughed, using his arms to move against the wall to sit comfortably until his legs were strong again.

"Yeah, why is that so hard to believe?" the Doctor asked, sitting beside him.

With a shrug, Jason closed his eyes. It felt wonderful not to have the entire weight of a human being, even an underweight one, set upon one's wrists. Step one of Jason's plan was going as planned: get out of cuffs and sit.

"Do you remember the seven?" the Doctor asked, once again poking Jason, but this time in the cheek. "You, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, and Percy?"

"Excuse me? Who's Leo, Annabeth, and Percy?" Jason asked, giving the young ginger a look, accusing her of being deranged.

"Leo, son of Hephaestus. Annabeth, daughter of Athena. Percy, son of Poseidon."

"Greek gods don't exist," Jason scoffed, his scar on his lip fitting in with the rest of his gorgeous fa- stop thinking like that, the Doctor thought, you are _not_ a teenage girl!

"Hera must of erased most of their memories after the quest was complete," the Doctor said, standing up and brushing off her shorts. "Makes sense. Keeping all three groups away."

"Three?" Jason asked, making an attempt to stand, but ended up falling back down on his butt.

"Rome, Egypt, and Greece. Egypt and Greece would lose in a fight against Rome by themselves, but together they could nearly destroy New Rome. Yes, Egypt and Greece mythology also exists in this world. Get over it, Pond. Get over it, Grace. I'm beginning to sound like a teenage girl!"

"You are a teenage girl, Doctor," Jason said, rubbing his wrists where a red mark remained.

The thought dawned on the Doctor. He was a teenage girl. Maybe this change would be permanent? Permanent as in after the next regeneration, of course. Oh, for her - his? - sake, it better not be that way.

**Please review! And thanks all of who decided to follow this and/or add this to their favorites!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Because today was the first day out of Middle School (Junior High, whatever you call it) for me, here's a new chapter! Got a lot of downtime from this point on, so I'm going to be updating this whenever I'm bored or once a week. Whichever comes first. Unless I get grounded, which may happen.**

**And I got my information mixed up in the first chapter. It takes place after the **_**Heroes of Olympus **_**series, but I'll try to keep as little spoilers in there about**_** Mark of Athena, House of Hades, Son of Sobek**_**, and whatever the last book is if there is a preview in the **_**House of Hades**_**.**

**Sorry for the long Author's note! Just read now!**

Rory was shoved down in front of a pair of thrones, each occupied. He wasn't able to tell who was sitting in the thrones thanks to a very obnoxious Roman soldier kept shoving him down whenever he attempted to get back up.

"Who is this false Roman?" a man asked from one of the thrones. Rory got a quick look at him before getting shoved back down again, and was able to tell he was a scrawny, pale, blond kid, no older than twenty, if that.

"Rory Williams," he managed to get out. His cape had been torn, and he had a black eye, all from beatings done by the guards that were kept outside his cell. Luckily, his chest and stomach faced barely any pain due to the armor.

"Well then, Rory Williams, the false Roman. How did you get into my camp?" the pale boy said, getting up to his throne to crouch in front of Rory. He wore a white toga, with a purple sash around it that would make a girl scout run away in shame. Not in badges, though, but in length, and sash-e-ness.

"I came in a blue box with my wife and her best friend," Rory said, honestly telling the truth, but from the look of the boy's eyes, he didn't believe. And why would he? That box would only be big enough for two of them, not all three. And, somehow, the box locked behind them.

"Reyna, would you mind getting those little metal toys of yours out?" the boy asked sinisterly. Metal toys? Rory gulped at the mere thought of what they could be.

"For the hundreth time, Octavian, their dogs, not toys!" a woman - Reyna perhaps? - said towards the man crouching in front of Rory. She gave a short whistle, and a silver dog appeared. Right behind the silver dog was a gold one, shocking Rory, but not as much as it would of when he first found out the "Raggedy Doctor" was real.

"Tell the truth, and they won't eat you, Rory Williams," the woman said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Octavian got up to his feet and began to pace around Rory. Must the scrawny boy pace, as though he were expecting him to lie? Rory thought.

"First question," Octavian said, kicking Rory in the side, making him curl up in pain. "Where are you from?"

"Leadworth," the Lone Centurion groaned, once again making an attempt to at least sit, which he was granted thanks to Reyna showing the guard away from him. "Which is in England, if you were wondering."

"Ahh, a British boy," Octavian said, once again crouching next to Rory, spitting in his face at the word "British".

"I just want to see my wife," Rory said, attempting to stand, but Octavian's firm grasp met his shoulder, pushing him back down.

"You're not going anywhere until we decide to let you go, understand?" Octavian half said, half demanded. Maybe he was bullied in high school and wished to take it out on poor, defenseless, ex-plastic roman soldiers from over two thousand years ago, Rory thought. That was the most logical explanation that Rory could come up with, compared to Octavian actually being half Sontaran, and just loved to pick a fight.

"Ask away, then," Rory said, ruffling with his cape now, mainly to irritate Octavian, which was working.

"How old are you?" Octavian asked, his face getting increasingly redder.

"Umm… in years alive, since birth, or from earliest point I've been to on this planet?" Rory asked, not at all joking, but Octavian was making the assumption that he was. "Because I could have been to an earlier time that's not on this planet and never knew it, easily. Or, possibly, from most recent death?"

Even Reyna had to surpress a laugh at Octavian's face. It was as red as a tomato, and appeared that he was going to have a temper-tantrum, similar to ones that toddlers have. Rory smiled. Next time, he thought, let me see my wife and I won't humiliate you.

"Whichever you want!" Octavian screamed, making a guard rush in, but was quickly shooed away by Reyna.

"Alright, what year is it?" Rory asked, already doing mental math to figure out how "old" he was.

"2018, of course."

Rory began to write on his leg, using his finger. Of course he couldn't see what he wrote, though, but it helped him keep track of his numbers. "I'm one thousand, nine hundred and sixteen, give it or take. Based on the earliest point on this planet I've been on, of course."

Octavian looked at the metal dogs, who stood faithfully by Reyna. Why are they not attacking the false roman, the liar, the one who never stops joking? "They must be broken, Reyna," he quickly retorted.

"They're not broken, Octavian," said Reyna, deciding to leave the shadows and stand beside her companion. She had a black, glossy braid going down her back, her brown eyes a lovely shade. She wore golden armor under her purple sash, unlike Octavian, and bore many medals. On her forearm, Rory noticed, was the letters "SPQR" and a crossed sword and torch. She had multiple bar lines underneath it all. The centurion then noticed that Octavian also bore something similar to that, but rather than a crossed sword and torch, a lyre, the symbol of Apollo.

Truly angry now, Octavian burst out of the room, stomping his way far away from Rory. Slamming the door shut behind him, Rory just barely got a glimps of the guards at the door quickly following him, struggling to keep up.

"Sorry about Octavian. He's just angry that you outwitted my pets," Reyna said, petting the golden dog. "Wish that I could help you out, but he has more political power than I do."

"So," Reyna said, sitting back down in her throne, once again in the shadows. "Which god are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"God?" Rory asked, standing up.

"Yes. You said you were one thousand, nine hundred and sixteen. So you must be immortal."

"No… umm… I'm mortal. Trust me on that, I died numerous times."

"So you escaped through the doors of death?" Reyna asked, seeming to understand something that wasn't true.

"I guess you can say that," Rory said, confused. "Figuratively, of course."

"I don't understand," Reyna said, scratching her head.

"I died. Then came back as a plastic roman with a hand-gun in 102 A.D. Then died again, and came back as a full on human."

Reyna had no clue what to say. Plastic roman with a hand-gun? What the hell was he talking about? She merely left the room, leaving the guards to take Rory back to his cell. Maybe the girls would make more sense?

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, how's it going? What do you guys think so far? So, fifth chapter!**

**Onto the show!**

Octavian had despised that last interrogation with the false Roman. Without involving Reyna is his rash decision, he had come to the conclusion on how to get the strange British boy's wife to tell him _everything_ about them. In his mind, it was flawless. And, if she was quick enough, she might just save her daughter at it too.

Octavian hadn't gone down to his room like Reyna possibly suspected. He was storming to the cell where he had been keeping the traitor and the gingers from the box. His sash flew wildly behind him as he walked out of the senate house towards the cells, mildly concerned about the storm.

Bursting the doors open of the cell once inside the building where they were contained, he was surprised by the sight in front of him. The young girl was making some sort of device, constantly checking to see if it made the proper noise, then going back to making it. The older woman was fetching whatever the young girl asked to make whatever she was making.

The surprising part? Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, traitor of Rome, was out of his chains, perfectly frozen in the spot where he was sitting, watching the ginger-haired women. How could this of happened?!

Fuming over this he grabbed the nearest guard by the tunic under their armor. "You. Let. Jason. OUT?!"

Stumbling over himself, quickly doing a salute towards the praetor, the guard stammered "N-n-no, sir."

"Then who _did?_" Octavian asked, finally catching the attention of the female Doctor.

"Oh, Octavian, the teddy bear murderer!" the Doctor said, standing out and sticking her hand as though to offer a hand shake. "You were a horror story back on Galiffery! Murdering innocent teddy bears, then acclaimed false prophecies. Very terrifying!"

Octavian automatically hated the Doctor, and slapped her across the cheek, surprising both Amy and the Doctor. The Doctor touched her hand to her face, as though that would make it any less real.

"Take the girl," Octavian said, crossing his arms over his chest. The guards, reluctantly, snatched up the Doctor and held her in mid air by the waist. She, of course, began to scream, kick, claw, and occasionally curse, doing anything to make them let her go. Typical teenage girl thing to do, and I need to keep the act up, the Doctor thought.

"Now listen here, you dirty scum," Octavian spat, crouching down in front of Amy, who had scooted by Jason, putting her arm over him like that could protect him. "If you two don't tell me everything I want to know by sunrise tomorrow, I'll have her little girl eaten by the lions. Understood?"

Amy, reluctantly, nodded. He was going to feed the man who had inspired her entire childhood to a pack of lions? She must stop this! But what could she possibly tell him that would change that?

"Tell me why I can't remember an entire two years of my life," Octavian hissed at Amy

The Doctor's eyes widened. The Romans couldn't remember the war! But then why could Jason remember Piper? All those thoughts ran through her head, forcing her to stop struggling.

"She doesn't know anything!" she yelled at her captors. "And if she did, she can't interpret it like I can!"

Octavian snickered, getting up from his crouch to face the small Doctor. "And you, you little runt, know what I'm talking about?"

"Of course I do!" the Doctor half-lied. She actually had a brief understanding of what he was talking about, but it was enough to save the Ponds, and that's all she needed.

"Then do tell me, _runt_," Octavian growled, spitting in her face. This guy spits _a lot_, Amy thought.

"Not until my companions are reunited," she said defiantly. The guards took that as a signal to put a dagger under her chin, but she wasn't that easily persuaded.

Octavian thought about that for a second. Will he give in, and let the Doctor have what she wanted? Or, will he just slaughter the for of them - Amy, Rory, Jason, and herself? With every breath, she felt like her hearts got heavier from anticipation of his next move. This wasn't a game of chess, but if you view it correctly, you just have to use the same strategy.

"Deal."

**Next chapter should be a fight scene, but if not it will be the chapter after this. Stay safe, beloved readers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, a week and a day has gone by since I thought up this story and wrote it down! Can't stop thinking of ways to continue on with the story, but I now know the general idea. This story is doing wonderful in my opinion!**

**But, for my plan to work, I need help from you guys! If you want to see your character in this story, just PM me their name, godly parent, if they're Greek or Roman, their gender (especially if it can be either or!), age, and anything else you think might help! But, you must have an account so that I may be able to ask questions about them!**

**You'll see why I'm going at some point in the future. I'll do my best to use all of the characters you guys come up with! Just note that if your character is a Big Three like Percy or Jason, they would have to be nine or younger, because the prophecy ended in 2009, and it's 2018 in the story. If you do so break that rule, your character will automatically be eliminated.**

**Sorry once again for a long author's note! Needed that to be said.**

It's been a week since Rory met the devil known as Octavian, and all he wished for was his wife back. The two have been separated since they left the TARDIS, and it has been one of the worst weeks of his life.

Amy, in the cell across from him, completely unknowing, had felt the same. At least, unlike Rory, she had company. Jason, who was getting increasingly stronger by the hour, was with her.

"So, what's he like?" Jason asked a week after Amy and the Doctor had set him free of his bindings. He could stand now, but struggled with walking. "Your husband."

"We're both a hundred percent human," Amy said, having by now gotten used to the whole demigod matter. "He'd do anything for me. He'd wait two thousand years, just to ensure my safety in a big black box. He'd punch Hitler and put him in the cupboard. Heck, he would destroy the whole of time for me if it came to that."

Little to Jason's knowledge, Amy was talking about real things that happened. Rory, Lone Centurion who protected the Pandorica. Rory, the one who punched Hitler and put him in the cupboard when their daughter, Melody Pond, had forcibly taken them to Germany to kill Hitler. Rory, the one who punched the Doctor as well, saying that she was more important back when he thought she was dead.

"Sounds like he's quiet faithful," Jason said, using the walls as support as he walked closer to Amy in the other corner.

"Oh, he is. Didn't even hire a stripper for his bachelor party!" Amy said with a laugh. "But me, I ran away."

Jason was about to say something, but that was when a large group of Roman soldiers entered their cell. They grabbed each of them, forcing them to walk, Jason with some difficulty, to a small, open area.

The area was covered in dirt, trampled from feet going across it many times. A wooden door, with small holes that could barely fit a hand through, was in front of them, obviously a gate out. Behind the gate, though, was extremely loud crowd.

Jason gulped. "They're taking us to be slaughtered by the lion. We're in the coliseum."

* * *

The Doctor sat cross-legged in a cage, watching the floor of the coliseum in front of her, deserted minus the occasional wind blowing the wind. The crowds around her chattered happily about how excited they were for the anticipated endeavor.

Only the Doctor and Octavian knew who was being sent in to fight a starving lion without any weapons. The Ponds and ex-Praetor Grace.

Octavian and Reyna sat in exquisite thrones behind her. They both wore the full uniform of a Praetor, but Octavian's was without the armor considering he was originally the augur of the Legion.

"Last chance for me to stop this," Octavian whispered at the Doctor, who merely stared ahead. "Your family doesn't have to die,"

The Doctor could see the slightest movement behind a door straight in front of her. The color of golden mane was seen. The lion was directly in front of her! Everything was going according to plan.

They released the "contestants" as the commentator announced. "First out is Amelia Williams. After her is Rory Williams, her husband. And lat but not least is…" a long pause, as if in disbelief. "Jason Grace?"

The crowd fell silent. Most people had heard he was dead. Only the guards who constantly watched his room and Octavian knew he was alive. Even Reyna had assumed he was dead after a while.

"Release the lion!" Octavian yelled as quiet murmurs filled his coliseum, but only after several minutes had passed and an emotional reunion between Rory and Amy had commenced.

"Don't you dare do such a thing, Octavian!" Reyna said, standing up. Any second now the gate would open. If her plan was going to work, it had to happen now.

She quiet slipped her make-shift sonic screwdriver from her shoe. It had been in there for a week, and had yet to be tested. But there was no time to test, just to hope that it worked.

Covering her hand over the sonic screwdriver as Octavian and Reyna quarreled about excluding Reyna in important Praetor decisions - like killing an ex-Praetor - she hid the sonic screwdriver, but pointed it directly at the lock.

Thankfully, it was magnetic, possibly designed by a Vulcan kid, and wasn't wood.

The buzzing sound was heard, making the time lord wince. Did it lock? She had no way to tell, thanks to the distance and the unfortunately timed wind. No time to consider the horrible, just time to consider the fortunate.

Opening the door to her cage, something she did in a matter of minutes since being first placed down, she crawled away from view.

Standing up once in the hall, she was gasping for breath, her hearts pounding at what felt like a million miles a minute. She began to walk normally down the corridor, as though she were here to enjoy the entertainment rather than save the three unfortunate souls who were to be fed to a lion.

"Hey!" a voice called behind her, making her silently curse. "You're not supposed to be back here!"

Turning around, a smile on her face, she casually stuffed her hands into her pockets. "Sorry, sir," she said rather enthusiastically. "I just got really lost looking for my mum."

"Mum?" the guy asked, scratching his head. Guess he uses the more American term "mom."

"We're on vacation visiting her twin brother. They're kids of Victoria."

"Sorry, kid, but you still got to talk to Octavian about how you got into this part," he said, grabbing her arm. Luckily, though, she's a mixed martial arts champion.

A quick side kick to the stomach, forcing him to gasp for breath while bending over. An elbow to the back of the spine, forcing to fall, belly-flop style. He attempted to get back up, but I kicked his head back down, forcing him into unconsciousness. Wow, that guy is a wimp, the Doctor thought, dragging him to a facilities closet.

She shoved him in, and ran for her life. Down the stairs, take a right. Look out of Romans. Simple when you're so small, and unnoticeable thanks to your age.

Finally, the Doctor came across a wooden gate, similar to the one she saw from her cage. No Romans were there, due to it already being closed, and locked with a magnet that can't even fall apart if two elephants were dragging either side.

"Amy? Rory?" the Doctor whispered from the gate. Three faces appeared from the other side, and thankfully they were all the people she needed.

"Stand back, I'm going to sonic you out," she whispered, pointing her screwdriver at the gate. Rory forced Jason back, and Amy went back on her own. Sparks flew, and the gate was open.

It took all four of them to push the door open enough for each one to crawl out. No one raised alarms, no one seemed aware they were even out of the arena.

"Let's roll," the time lord said, The odd group of three following behind her.

**Thanks for reading! Send in your demigods, reviews, and criticism! Just please don't send in your characters in the review box below, but by PM!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, we made it to seven chapters within less than two weeks. I'd like to thank all you guys who have read this far! You guys are just amazing!**

**Yeah, I know it's hard to process the Doctor as a female. It's hard for me too!**

**Got a question, don't be afraid to ask in the reviews! I love answering questions!**

All four of the misfits had their backs against the wall, trying to hide from the Roman search parties. They've been hiding in a small indent into the wall just behind a tapestry, that by chance Jason fell into when he was supporting himself against a wall.

Barely any of them could breath. They took shallow breaths, moving only when necessary. They spent the last three hours hiding in there, not even discussing a plan in fear that the Romans would hear through the thin piece of cloth.

"I still think that they left hours ago," a Roman said, his silhouette visible thanks to a light behind him. "Why would they stick around the area of escape? But hey, it's not my decision to make, it's Octavian's"

"I heard he didn't even ask her if it was okay to send the three prisoners to the lions," a female Roman said, her extremely frizzy hair kept at bay thanks to a plumbed helmet.

"Hey Hazel," the male Roman said, obviously leaning against the wall now. "Do you seriously think that Jason was one of them? Or that Octavian had just sent some other blonde?"

"It was Jason," Hazel said, possibly next to him. Jason, who was standing next to the Doctor, looked terrified, his eyes practically bulging from their sockets.

"Good to know that he's still alive."

"Frank, sweetheart, do you mind checking to see something for me?" Hazel asked. The Doctor guessed that either the two were dating, or she was a Venus girl who was charm speaking her way into him doing something.

A fly flew past the tapestry from a corner near where the couple had walked off to. He, much to Jason's irritation, thought his nose would be the best place to take a rest.

He quickly scrunched up his nose, at which point the fly flew back to where he was from. Jason suddenly appeared worried, having just remembered for the first time in two years that Frank can shape shift into any animal - including flies.

"Well, he appears okay," Frank said, his voice angled at the group behind the tapestry. "And has found a few friends."

A couple of more Romans passed us, most likely giving the strange couple a strange glance, but other then that didn't say anything. The girl, who's name is yet to be mentioned, gave a hefty sigh once they were out of ear shot.

"We just have to keep it a secret from the others, or else they'll catch them again!" the girl said, possibly going fanatic. "Especially commander Song."

Everyone behind the tapestry expect Jason perked up at that name. River Song was a commander here?

The Doctor peeked her head through, her blond hair going down the side of her face. "Tell commander Song. Tell her that her doctor and parents are here."

Her head back inside, the Doctor smiled. She might of just found their way out.

**Sorry the chumminess of this chapter. I am losing my inspiration, fast. Ideas, characters, even a few nice words about the story would do wonders!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I am **_**soooo**_** sorry about the wait for this chapter! I was busy the rest of the summer, and then I started High School a month ago, and I had tennis. And, I needed to start raising money so I can go on a field trip with my girl scout troop in 2016. So, in other words, I was packed!**

**I was having a bit of writer's block the whole time too. Cause I needed **_**characters.**_** I just came up with a bunch, so I hope it comes out as good as I had hoped. Fingers crossed that it turns out properly in the next chapter!**

**PLEASE send in any and all ideas for characters. It could just be a name, or a child of someone, or even a hair type! Leave it in the comments down below! I'll need anything at this point to help me get out of this funk.**

**Big thanks to Google for helping me figure out what Fairfield, California is like. I had no clue, cause I live in NYS. Not the city!**

**Sorry for the massive author's note, just needed to explain why I even stopped writing this after a while, and why I was away from over a month. Onto the show!**

**Doctor PoV, three weeks after crash landing in Camp Jupiter**

The Doctor hid behind a pillar. Her face was covered in blood and dirt. She hasn't felt clean since she regenerated into this feminine body. Why did she have to regenerate into a teenage girl?

They had successfully made it out of that horrid camp in California, with the help of River. The TARDIS was still where it was, though, in Camp Jupiter.

"No, I haven't seen her. Wish I could help." a man answered to a Roman soldier up ahead. The Roman was disguised as a police officer looking for an amber alert child from that very month.

"Kidnapped from her home my butt!" the Doctor had exclaimed the first time they ran into the signs. She was even getting the attitude that comes with being a teenager.

River had stayed at Camp Jupiter so no one suspected she didn't just know the Doctor, but where she was hiding.

"Kaysen, what should we do?" Amy asked, looking at the Doctor from the pillar next to her, which she was hiding behind. Ever since they left camp, they decided it best if they didn't have to call the Doctor "doctor" all the time. So they decided on calling her Kaysen since "John" wasn't feminine enough. Kaysen wasn't either, but at least that has the meaning "healer."

"Percy's house is just around the next block. We should wait until the Roman leaves." Rory whispered to Amy and Kaysen as he passed by, his hood up. He's been doing rounds all over the city to check where the Jackson household might be since he got information they were in Fairfield.

Close enough to watch Camp Jupiter, but far enough away that they can't get accused of it. Good thinking, Annabeth.

The Roman left and jumped into the car. He drove off, in which the band of four misfits sprinted to the house down Jefferson Avenue. They banged on the door, watching as the car with the Roman turned down from another road, and started to come up slowly to them.

"Open the door! Please! My ex is out here, and I'm scared!" Amy cried, pulling the beaten ex-wife hiding from her husband once again. It's something she's perfected over the past few weeks, much to her anger. She hopes she never has to say that and actually mean it.

A blond haired girl of about three was around the waist of a twenty-something year old girl. She escorted the group in and watched as the car passed. When she turned, Kaysen was relieved to see that the woman was Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena.

"Got the right house, thank the gods!" Jason said, rubbing the scars that laid on his wrists from the chains.

"Percy, get down here!" Annabeth yelled, setting her daughter down and instructing her to hide upstairs. While the girl ran upstairs, Annabeth unsheathed her knife as her black-haired husband ran downstairs, hair messed up as always.

"Wha- huh?" he asked, rubbing his head. He looked like he just woke up. Shirtless, showing off his six-pack abs. Rory glared at Amy, as though that would help him from his wife sighing at his looks and not his.

"Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon!" Kaysen said in a deep voice, waving her arms. Percy stepped back, grabbing something in his pajama pant's pocket. "Boooo…"

Amy hit Kaysen in the arm, getting the reaction of a toothy grin from the teenage girl. "She's just messing with you. We're hiding from some Romans searching for us."

Percy let go of his pen in his pocket and sat down on a table in front of the couch where the girls sat. The guys rolled their eyes, obviously jealous of Percy's looks. "Romans are looking for you too?"

"Y-yeah…" Rory answered, skeptical as to what to say. "They wanted information about a box we had. A blue box."

Annabeth leaned against a wall, the knife still in her hand. She wore a tank top, revealing a few scars on her arms she achieved from Tartarus when the two lovers were younger. They both had numerous scars all up and down their arms, and basically anywhere that skin was revealed. The only difference scar-wise from the two was Annabeth's gray streaks, Percy having lost that when he drank the gorgon blood.

"Why would the Romans be interested in a blue box?" Annabeth asked, thinking logically. She's such a daughter of Athena, the Doctor thought.

"It's bigger on the inside." Rory, Amy, and Kaysen answered at the same time. Annabeth suppressed a burst of laughter in response.

"Annabeth, we live in a world of Greek, Roman, and Egyptian gods. Why can't something be bigger on the inside?" Percy answered, looking at his wife. His daughter peeked her head over the side, staring at the group. She obviously wasn't surprised at this kind of talk.

"I'll call up Piper. She'll be here in an hour, knowing how much she'll yell at Leo to speed up the Argo III." she said, going upstairs where her daughter met her.

The Argo II crashed something in late 2015. Leo built it better within two years. It's been finished for a year by then, all according to Kaysen's memory of him. She just loved researching the seven in one of her past regenerations.

Percy went into the kitchen and started heating up four hot chocolates for the group. They all heard a squeal from upstairs, most likely an Iris Message to Piper, getting news that Jason was just downstairs.

"How do you think she'll react when she sees me after all these years?" Jason asked, sipping his hot chocolate.

Being chased by Romans? You at least knew where you're at with them. Girlfriends who get jealous when you so much as talk to the lady at Starbucks for a medium latte? Who knows!

**I'm barely awake right now. Ugh. Thank you all for reading this! And don't forget to review and send characters!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Tuesday the ****House of Hades**** came out, so this is your special chapter! **

**I will absolutely positute-ly post on November 23****rd**** no matter what. So expect a chapter then, unless the apocalypse occurs. But highly unlikely, because they would not of created a highly expected episode if they did not assure the world was safe.**

**There will not by any references to the HoH, but there will be some references to the Kane Chronicles and ****The Son of Sobek****, so I recommend you read that. Go on, read it, this'll still be here, I swear!**

Piper got out of the car, and ran to the door in her black converse high tops. She still didn't really like to draw attention to herself, but she wore a nice black dress that went up to her fingertips, and showed off her gorgeous hourglass figure. She had rushed here from a board meeting for Leo's company, _Festus Inc._ He named it after his metal dragon he discovered a few years ago, back when the prophecy of the seven had just began.

She had undid her hair out of it's casual bun on the plane flight from New York City to the Jackson's residence. Now it was in bouncy curls from being in a bun all day.

Her high heels clicked as she walked to the front door, pressing the lock button on the rental car. She had never stayed in the area for more than a day a month, so she never bothered to get a car.

_Breath, Pipes, breath…_ Piper reminded herself as she walked to the front door, using the nickname that Jason had used for her. She rang the doorbell, begging in her mind for Annabeth or Percy to open the door, and not her fiancée, Jason Grace.

"Piper McLean!" a little red headed girl said cheerfully to Piper as she opened the door. "Where's Leo Valdez?"

"Umm…" Piper said, surprised that a girl who appears more closely to Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Camp Half Blood's oracle, was standing in the door way of the Jackson household, when Rachel never had kids. "Leo's working on a few projects. I took a plane."

"Will he be here tomorrow?" the teenage girl asked, folding her arms casually, as though more out of habit than out of defiance or a slight chill.

"With his two little fire-breathers," Piper said, not at all joking. Leo's kids, Carly and Jack, could literally breath fire. If it wasn't for Leo paying for everything burned in the schools from them, they would have been kicked out ages ago from Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted.

The girl finally opened the door wide enough for her to squeeze in. She stared at the mess known as the Jackson family home. A smile grew on her face as, racing each other down the stairs, was little Sylvia, named after the famous Oceanographer Sylvia Earle, and Jason Grace.

Jason swept Piper in a big hug, kissing her on the lips.

"You're back! You're actually back!" Piper cried, pulling away from the sweet kiss long enough to say those words and do a quick look-about of his face. His scar on his lip from the staple he tried to eat when he was little was still there, but beyond that his face looked like a male super model's.

"Get a room, you two," Percy laughed, lounging on his sofa, watching a documentary with Annabeth about how the sea has effected the designs of architecture since the first civilizations. It suited them, since Percy was the son of the sea god, and Annabeth was a professional architect for the city of San Francisco.

"Gods your pathetic," Piper laughed, walking towards the pair and punching Percy in the arm. "How's Hazel and Frank doing at Camp Jupiter?"

"Doing pretty well. They have a pretty good person in charge of their division, if you asked me," the little girl said, sitting up on top of the kitchen counter, munching on an apple.

"And how would you know that?" Piper asked, letting Jason hug her close and put his chin over her head like he had done so many times before.

"Because she's our daughter," a red headed woman said, standing on the top of the steps, her hair wet as though from just finishing a shower. The woman had a Scottish accent, unlike her friend, possible daughter, on the counter eating an apple. If she is her daughter, that would explain the red hair.

"Piper, this is Amy Pond. She and her husband got stuck in the dungeons of the Legion with me and Kaysen," Jason said, fist bumping the little girl.

"Nice to meet you. Kaysen wouldn't shut up about how eager she was to have the seven and a few others back together," Amy said, drying her hair with a towel. She wore a plain white shirt, and jeans, going around the house barefooted.

"Hazel, Frank, and River and going to be here somewhere around midnight, claiming to be investigating a call about our whereabouts," Kaysen said, jumping off the counter and throwing her apple away in a swift motion without once loosing stride on her way to the door. "Percy, you need to contact him now."

"Contact who?" Percy asked, genuinely confused. His arm was around Annabeth, and his daughter sat in his lap, stealing the popcorn.

"Carter Kane."

**Next chapter should be up sometime before Wednesday! I got a four day weekend with three days left, so shouldn't be as long a wait as last time.**

**Please, leave a comment, but don't have spoilers in there for the House of Hades. I'm half way through, and I will hunt you down if you spoil the ending for me. And I'm sure others will do the same.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy Columbus Day to all you Americans out there! For those who could care less, Columbus Day is a day where we celebrate the guy who "discovered" America. It was already inhabited, so you can see why I put that in quotes. So, basically another excuse for this wack job government here to say "I don't want to go to work today." So, enjoy your three day weekend, Americans! Mine's a four day weekend, so… ha!**

**Well, I started my list of characters on Saturday, so in two weeks is the deadline for if you want a character in this. They can be Greek, Roman, Egyptian, or a Hunter of Artemis. Please send them in, I need to come up with a total of over a 50 (head counselors of the cabins, a few of the kids from each of the seven's cabin, cause they'll know them, a bunch of Romans, almost all the hunters, and the kids in the twenty-first. Talk about a lot to get down!), complete with names, their parentage/path, and everything else that you would want to know.**

**Halloween night is your deadline!**

**And for those who have yet to catch on to why the Doctor (aka "Kaysen" for his female body in this story) knows almost everyone, it's like the episode "Waters of Mars". The internet of the future knows all about them somehow, and she read their biographies. So of course she would know that!**

**Sorry for the super long author's note!**

**Now onto the show**

"Car-car-carpenter?" Percy asked, obviously scared. Everyone stared at him confused except Kaysen, for non of them knew he couldn't say the name of the Kane boy without sending him his location.

"Yes, we need everyone we can get. Annabeth, can you tell Camp Half Blood and ask them to prepare for war?" Kaysen said, moving on with her next thought almost as quickly as it had came up.

"War?" Jason, Amy, and Rory yelled at the young Doctor.

"Yes, war. Against the Romans. Seems the only way to get through to that murderer Octavian."

"Uhh…" Percy said, obviously at a loss. "And why would my friend be interested in helping us fight off the Romans?"

"The Romans destroyed the Egyptian empire," Rory said, suddenly appearing at the top of the steps, looking drowsy, as though just awaken from a nap. "I, uh, sort of heard about it from Romans."

"Makes sense, actually. Calling the Egyptians. But they existed, and you didn't tell me?" Annabeth started rambling, ending it in a question aimed accusingly at her husband.

"I just wanted to forget it. He got eaten by an alligator, and the alligator destroyed a couple houses… and the alligator ended up to be a baby gator. In the end, we got cheeseburgers. He's really nice. I owe him ten bucks from lunch, though."

Annabeth sighed, turning off the documentary. "Sweetheart, call him up."

I looked at the clock. It was almost nine thirty. New York was three hours ahead, meaning it was somewhere around midnight.

Percy looked terrified. It was the first time since he got the hieroglyphic that he would say the name of the boy who was eaten by an alligator.

"Carter."

The hieroglyphic on his hand glowed, revealing for the first time since he had received it. And, just like that, it was gone once more.

"I hope it works." Jason said, leaning against the fridge.

- LINE -

Carter was lying in his bed, doing his best to get what little rest he had left. Under thirty minutes until his alarm rang to signal it was time for his duties as Pharaoh to begin.

He had moved to the First Nome a year or so after they had defeated Apophis, the god of chaos. It was a lovely city, in which everyone was slowly adjusting to the path of the gods, rather than trying to keep them in the Daut.

"Carter."

He bolted upright, his eyes scanning the room furiously. Someone had whispered his name, that was for sure. Zia was asleep next to him, so it couldn't of been her.

Percy! He must of called him!

He shook his fiancée awake, wincing, knowing she would be cranky once awake for disturbing her sleep. Ever since she found out she was pregnant last month, she's been extremely moody and hungry, much to everyone's displeasure.

"Five more minutes…" she mumbled in a daze, putting the pillow over her head.

"Zia, we need to go to California," Carter whispered, still gently shaking her.

"California can live with waiting five more minutes…" she grumbled.

Carter sighed, and set the alarm for five more minutes. Enough time for him to get a head start on the shower. Once Zia's in the shower, it takes her forever to decide to get out.

He walked across the small apartment they were renting, snatching a good pair of jeans and a gray cotton shirt. It was hardly ever he got to dress like the normal twenty year old guy he really was, so he was excited throughout the entire shower to finally put on a good shirt for an excuse besides date night.

Towel drying his brown curly hair, he stepped out into the apartment. The pharaoh's home was undergoing child-safety renovations, so they got a medium sized apartment. They had made the place their own, and were happily living it up.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Zia asked, sitting up in bed. Even when first waking up, she was still beautiful.

"Remember the guy I was telling you about a few years ago? The one who helped me get the baby gator?" Carter asked, throwing the towel into the hamper.

"Percy? Yeah, I remember you telling me about him."

"He's called me. He's somewhere in California. We can pick up Sadie and Walt on the way."

She shrugged, and got up to take her shower. "You go tell Amos. Meet back here in an hour!"

Carter ran out into the hallway of the apartment building, startling a woman. They all knew he was staying there, but that didn't ease their surprised encounters with him.

"Pharaoh," she said, bowing her head. Normally they would fully bow, but she was carrying groceries.

"Ester, like I said, just call me Carter! This isn't a formal setting."

They both pressed on, Carter giddy with the meeting of the man whom helped defeat an alligator. Maybe he'll get his ten dollars back too.

**This story is now up on both and , so if you see it up on the other side, don't start freaking out and going crazy. I did that myself. Please don't forget to review and send in your characters!**


	11. Chapter 11

Oceana sat in her bunk, typing furiously on her computer. Her blond hair was swept into a pony tail, making it appear like a waterfall of gold, ending in a burst of pink at the end.

"Oceana, you want to go play basketball?" Chance McMillan asked, popping his head into her empty cabin. All the other members of the cabin were out at the lake, enjoying free swim and canoeing. She, unlike her uncles and aunts, would rather spend her time doing research on the activities of New Rome and it's army.

"Busy, Chase," she said, using the nickname he preferred. If she was teasing him, as she often does, she would of called him Chance. He's one of the few Roman demigods at Camp Half Blood, a son of Fortuna, goddess of luck. He stayed with his Greek siblings, children of Tyche.

He shoved his hands into his pant's pockets. He walked outside, to find someone else to play basketball with him.

Oceana went back to her computer. She had recently discovered that New Rome was looking for a group of four fugitives who had escaped the coliseum. Two girls, two guys. The girls were both gingers, like Chase, but they came from Scotland. One of the guys was British, and the last one was Jason Grace.

_Bing!_

She looked at her phone, and picked it up to check her new text. Festus Inc. came up with a special smart phone about a year ago that permits demigods to contact another without notifying any monsters their whereabouts.

It came from somewhere in California. Had the Romans discovered that she has been spying on them for the past five years?

_Call a war council. Now. -Annabeth_

Jumping off the top bunk, Oceana put her laptop in her backpack. Her laptop never left her side, considering as it was the only connection she had left to her family.

"Chase, Cassandra, spread the word!" Oceana yelled, running up to two of her closest friends at camp. "War council meeting in five minutes."

"Why?" Cassandra asked, putting her hand on her pink skirted hip. She was the girly girl of their four-some at camp, being always in pink and high heels. She can convince anyone to do almost anything, as long as it's in their best interest.

"Annabeth just said to," was her only response. She ran off in search of the other head counselors, leaving behind the two baffled demigods.

-**LINE**-

Eon Dusk kicked her legs up onto the table in front of her in the library. Cleo hated when she did that, so she put them down when Cleo shot a glare at her.

A book on the mummification was in her hands, her eyes scanning the pages casually. Walt Stone, Eye of Anubis, was having all his students do a report on mummification, which they all had a report on for school anyways.

And by _all_ his students, they mean only Eon. She was so far the second ever person to follow the path of Anubis, and each of the elders that followed the path of the gods got to spend an hour a day with their students. So Walt and her had a lot of student teacher time.

Putting it down, she sighed. The project was going to be more difficult than she thought. She watches as the ten kids following the path of Isis ran up to one of the giant _shabti_ ringing the library, and order a pizza for their party. They had finished their end of the magical term project the day before, so for presenting it to Walt's wife, Sadie, they were going to throw a pizza party.

_They got to work with nine other people each, while I have to mummify a body like an expert with no help what so ever. _Eon thought. It wasn't fair, in her opinion, but that's what you get for being an Egyptian demigod.

"How's it coming along?" Walt asked, suddenly appearing out of nowhere, like a shadow.

"Well, I found out what they do to the brain. When's the mummification process going to begin?" Eon asked, sitting up and staring at her mentor.

"Tomorrow if you think you're ready."

Eon nodded. She's done mummifications in her past with her dad. "I was born ready, Mr. Stone."

Sadie Stone and Carter Kane, the original siblings who first followed the path of the gods, walked into the library, chatting casually. Sadie was making fun of Carter, as usual.

"Walt, can we talk for a second?" Carter asked, walking up to us.

"Sure."

The trio walked out of the library. Eon pretended to be reading her mummification book, but she couldn't seem to wrap her mind around it. Her parents have been telling her since birth that she wouldn't of been alive if it weren't for them meeting a certain demigod, and them learning how to protect her.

Are they talking about him now?

Eon shoved the book in her black backpack. It matched her typical black and gray clothes, except the backpack had a red outlining to it. She shoved her hand in her dark gray, zip-up hoodie, and clutched the mini scythe resting at the bottom of it. Her shirt was her usual skull shirt and black skinny jeans. Wearing black combat boots over her skinny jeans, she looked like everyone's idea of an "emo" or "goth" kid. The only material item on her that didn't sing our dark and mysterious was her golden bracelet, a gift from her uncle last time they met.

She had brown hair that, in the sunlight, looked like gold, just like her mother's, which she pushed constantly back behind her ear.

She stepped out of the library, and caught Walt, Sadie, Carter, and Zia huddled together in a circle. They whispered amongst each other, and it was obvious on Sadie's face that she wanted to yell.

She passed by the group to go to the terrace. She caught only one word, much to irritation.

"California"


	12. Chapter 12

**Introducing some characters made you want to have your own in here, huh? Send them in! Please!**

**Thanks so much to my friends Kaplan and Ginganinja2011 from Wattpad! They each helped me create a character, Ginganinja2011's being introduced this chapter, and Kaplan's was introduced last chapter as Eon! Thank you so much, ladies!**

Three hours. That's how long Kaysen had slept the night before, and it was effecting her mood.

She had stayed up until midnight watching Halloween and Christmas movies on Netflix. She read a book between then and the time River, Hazel, and Frank came by, which was about three in the morning. She fell asleep on the floor in front of the television, since Frank and Hazel got dibs on the couch, and River got the comfy chair.

Then, Sylvia had to go to school, and woke all eight other people sleeping in the house at six in the morning.

"So, where you from?" Percy asked the group of four eating breakfast in the living room.

"England," the three eldest answered, going back to their cereal.

"How's she your daughter?" Annabeth asked, leaning against the kitchen counter alongside her husband, texting someone. Their daughter had long since left for her preschool, having been dropped off by her dad.

"Plastic surgery."

Amy and Kaysen held back laughs at Rory's answer. "Surgery" was a big exaggeration. It was more like "Roman-ization."

"What brings you to the good old U.S.A.?" Piper asked, taking the milk out of the fridge.

"We're travelers," Kaysen answered with an innocent smile. She, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Percy, and Annabeth were waiting on waffles. Nothing screams breakfast like burnt waffles!

Several minutes passed by, the members of the seven that were present making small talk with the time travelers.

"Annabeth!" someone yelled from the sink, startling Percy, who was nearest to the sink.

"Oceana?" Percy asked, staring into the sink. "What are you doing in my kitchen sink?"

"Holding a war council with your wife," was the yeller's simple answer. "Now can we hold it? Everyone in the council is waiting!"

"Hello!" Kaysen said, popping her head into view of the war council. "Are you the war council? Good, because, believe it or not, there is going to be a war. A big one."

"War?" someone asked dreamily. Oceana rolled her eyes at the son of Hypnos, Noah Johnson. He always dozes off, and only catches a word or two.

"Yes, Noah. Now go back to sleep." The girl looking at Oceana reminded her of someone, but she just couldn't place where. And where did she know Noah's name?

"War against who?" Sienna asked. She sat up at the mention of war, of course, considering as her father was Mars. She was one of three Roman demigods on the war council, and she took her job very seriously.

"Sienna, Chase, Sepia, I know you're going to hate this," the girl began, her head momentarily getting out of view of the council. "But, we're going up against Rome."

"I'll do that," Sienna remarked, leaning back in her chair.

Oceana's eyes lit up with excitement. She suddenly remembered when she had seen that girl before. On a police scan being run by Camp Jupiter. She was the Amber Alert girl!

"And why should we trust someone that is being hunted by them?" Oceana asked. Kaysen swore, if she didn't know that she was already the daughter of Triton, she would have been a daughter of Athena from just the way she could calculate things.

"Because I'm the Doctor." was Kaysen's reply.

"So, what makes you think we even stand a chance against Rome?" the daughter of Athena asked. Kaysen couldn't remember her name, for whatever reason. Guess not studying something for nearly a hundred years can do that to a guy.

"Egypt!" Percy suddenly yelled.

"Egypt?" Oceana asked, giving a confused look. "They don't exist."

"They exist," this so called "Doctor" claimed.

"And what makes you say they exist?" Oceana laughed, everyone silent in the room except her and Kaysen.

"Just come over here, okay? We need you here by this time next week. Understand?"

"Crystal."

**Sorry guys for this chapter. I had a three day school week, so all I was thinking about was how lame my weekend was. Seriously, when I was asked what I did this weekend, I said "I got my flu shot an hour ago." MOST INTERESTING THING I DID!**


	13. Chapter 13

Eon sat on the bus, heading towards Fairfeild, California, in a half daze. They had rented a bus for the entire Twenty First Nome to take to the town that their pharaoh supposively got a message from.

She stared out the window, watching as the San Francisco skyline passed by infront of her.

"Everything okay?" Asked Devraj, sitting down beside her. He normally would of sat with all the "cool" kids in the back. Why was he sitting with her, a nobody follower of Anubis, while he followed the path of Ra?

Maybe because she's the only one who know his secret.

"As fine and dandy as going to meet a bunch Greeks and Romans," Eon whispered to him.

"Okay, just checking." He said getting up and walking back to his seat, bumping into his eleven year-old sister. She stuck out her tongue at the boy six years older than her, and sat beside Eon.

"He's in one of those moods again," the little girl said, sitting back in her seat upon the return from the bathroom.

"You said it."

== LINE ==

"Don't forget to buy more bisquick!" Someone yelled at a couple going into the car in the driveway that she stood in.

The car drove out of the driveway, and the person walked back inside.

"Can you repeat the looks of the suspect?" Eon asked into her walkie-talkie. She brushed her hair out of her face.

"Black hair, green eyes, and a straight sword." Carter Kane replied, static filling his voice.

"Found him. He lives on Jefferson Avenue. Currently out, but has guests in the house. Number unknown, they have all their curtains closed." Eon replied cooly, hiding behind a bush.

She waited a reply, and tugged at her Wisteria collared shirt, making her feel like a coloring box, with her pale purple mixing in with her black and gray.

"You have permission to attack. No casualties. Keeping maiming to a minimum. We'll come in a few."

She got up and walked causally to the house, stuffing the electronic device in her backpack casually. Her backpack was covered in buttons, one with the Vladimir Tod symbol of a smiling vampire.

She knocked on the door, and shifted on her feet as she awaited someone to come answer the door.

"Hello?" A blond haired guy asked, sticking his head out the door. He had a small scar on his upper lip, but besides that his face was like a Greek sculpture. He had his hand on the door frame, revealing a heavily worn wrist, red and inflamed in the spots revealed from behind the bandaging.

She felt deep in her stomach that his thought we're lingering on death, like she would deliver him to the feet of Osiris herself. One of the most wonderful powers of being a daughter of Anubis is that you can sense when people are thinking on death, ether their own or another's.

"Can I help you?" The man asked, trying to look annoyed that a teenage girl had interrupted his family time, but it was obviously painted on his face tht he was terrified.

"I'm selling magazine subscriptions, and I saw somebody was home, so I was wondering..." She trailed off her sentence, hoping the message was clear as to what she had wanted him to do.

"We're not interested." He replied, closing the door on her face.

"Wait!" A little girl yelled, stopping the door from closing and Eon was getting ready to stop it win her foot. "She's the Egyptian."

Startled, Eon glanced questionably at the red haired girl. How did she know that she was Egyptain?

"Well, come in!" She said, doing the hand motion that commonly goes along with that question.

Eon stepped into the home, gripping the strap of her bag as she walked inside. She was the only fifteen year-old in sight, for everyone but the ginger who asked her to come in as somewhere in their twenties. Everyone was scattered around the room, making a total of eight people who were there before. It was a rather small house, but with those many people in the living room and the kitchen alone, surely there would be more upstairs.

"How do you know I'm Egyptian?" Eon asked, shifting on he feet.

"You learn to not question what she knows," the man who opened the door replied, heading to the fridge.

"We're out of apples," a Scottish woman yelled, who was also a ginger.

"I'm Kaysen, this is Amy, Rory, River, Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank." The young girl randomly said, pointing at people as she introduced them.

Why was Eon considering this Kaysen girl to be young? She was merely a year younger than her. Sometimes, she surprised herself with what she considers.

"Eon." She answered swiftly, doing a in through on her checklist. She wasn't surrounded, and it wasn't locked, so she could always run out the front door behind her. There were numerous windows nearby. They don't want to keep her hostage here, or they would of put her in the center of the room.

"What kind of name is Eon?" Piper asked, searching through the pantry. It was around noon, so they must be hungry for lunch.

"Piper, don't judge people's names," Jason said, putting his arm around her.

"Maybe we should just order a pizza..." Frank grumbled, holding his stomach.

"Cheese and pepperoni pizzas!" Kaysen cheered excitedly.

As the group debated about what kind of pizza to get and to call, Eon decided to make herself at home. She sat at the kitchen table and searched through her bag for the device she had put in there when she was approaching the house.

"Got 'im" Devraj's staticky voice filled everyone's ears, silencing all others.

"Where are you?" Carter's voice replied. Everyone was staring at Eon as though she knew what was going on. She shifted nervously in her seat.

"Near the stop sign."

Everyone ran to the window. Eon walked slowly to it, knowing what was waiting for them.

Percy Jackson, and his wife, surrounded at sword point, getting out their car with hands up.


End file.
